Battles of Hearts From Afar Pasts
by Princess Draconia
Summary: A person from Jack Sisco’s past arrives just as a new Tournament is underway. Who will come out the victor? R for violence and language r+r


**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** If you know the character then it's probably Zoids property. If you don't know the character, then they're probably mine. Any questions?

**Summary:** A person from Jack Sisco's past arrives just as a new Tournament is underway. Who will come out the victor?

**Warnings:** Swearing, blood (no guts), violence, fist fights, dancing, swimming, your basic story with a plot by an insane author ;-)

* * *

**Battles of Hearts From Afar Pasts**

By: Princess Draconia

* * *

_My name is Jack Sisco_, he kept reminding himself. _A mercenary, I don't get connected to anything but a Zoid battle_… "Come on Lightning Saix, we gotta be faster!" Jack encouraged the black Zoid he was currently operating. 

Their swift moves silhouetted against the pale blue sky infatuated all who watched from their Zoids. Even the twins, Chris and Kelly Tasker, were surprised by the amount of skill Jack was using today. _"Very good job, I'll pay you extra for your excellent win."_ The mercenary pulled off to the side in a full charge, readied the cannon on the Lightning Saix's back, and then turned a quick ninety degrees to aim directly at the Molga before him. _"Sir, thank you, but I must be leaving now."_  The shot hit on the mark and sent the Molga Zoid spiraling across the field. _"If I ever had a son, I'd've wanted him to be like you."_ Jack turned the Lightning Saix to point to the white Zaber Fang. _"Thank you, I'm honored."_

"One down, two da'go," the mercenary smirked. "This will be an easy win." Jack lowered the black Zoid to the ground, taking on a predatory stance. _"Hmph! You're just a hotshot pilot the Malcom Industries hired to win a fight!"_ The ground shook from the shear force Lightning Saix used to shove off with. _"Would you mind getting out of my Zoid, I need to be leaving."_

The Zaber Fang across the field lowered to the ground slightly and began to fire the guns on it's back. _"Where did you learn to battle like that?"_  The Zaber Fang was fast, but the Lightning Saix was faster. Jack used the momentum he was gaining to send the Lightning Saix into the air and down onto the white Zoid. _"I don't know, I just do."_ The force sent the Zaber Fang tumbling to the ground.

"YOU BAKA!" the pilot of the white Zaber Fang yelled over the comm. _"The Malcom Industries owns this Zoid. Why are you calling it your's?"_ He tried to bring one of the white Zoids paws around to sweep at the Lightning Saix with. _"Mr. Malcom gave me this Zoid, now if you would just leave me alone…"_  The pilot of the Zaber Fang slammed back in his seat from the cannon's impact. _"Man, don't you even know when someone likes you?"_

The brilliant colors of the cannon crossed the battle arena. _"Wha…? Likes me?!?"_ Jack was thrown back in his seat from the power of the cannon. _"Of course, don't you know just how many women would fall for a guy like you? A lot, and I'll tell you something: I'm one of them."_ The mercenary risked a glance at his controls. "Damn, incredible," the Lightning Saix's pilot muttered. _"I really need to be going now! Bye! See ya!"_

The entire right side of the Zaber Fang was scorched from the heat and smoking from various areas. "SHIMATTA!" the pilot yelled to the air around him.

"Incredible, Jack's on a role, wouldn't you say dear sister?" Kelly evaluated.

Chris narrowed her eyes. "Yes, he will most certainly win when it comes to Personal Points today…let's take out the last one, so we'll at least get some points."

* * *

Chapter 1: Memories Best Left Buried

* * *

Jack ran a hand through his hair and began breathing at his normal rate. _What was that all about…_ he mentally shook the thought away only to have it come back moments later. The mercenary wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, the sweat coated strands of hair matting down to his skin as he did. "My name is Jack Sisco, that's all there is to it…hmm?" The beeping of the computer monitor alerted him that the battle was over. Chris and Kelly had taken care of the last Zoid on the battlefield. The retreating of the robotic Judge also noted that the battle was over.

"Hey Jack," the virtual monitor flashed on and the translucent form of Kelly came into the cockpit of the Lightning Saix. "Very good job, I'll pay you extra for your excellent win."

Jack's head snapped up. "Whadiju say?"

"I said great job, you'll be sure to get extra points for your win," Kelly repeated herself. Her eyes took on confusion. "Jack, you don't look so good, you ok?"

The mercenary-turned-teammate sighed and smiled. "Yeah, I'm ok, just a little adrenaline rush, nothing to worry about," came his quick response. The Tasker twin gave one more look before cutting the transmission. "At least I hope so…"

* * *

"Hey everyone, we just got an important transmission from the ZBC," Jamie Hemeros informed while reading the giant screen.

"Well, what does it say, Jamie?" Doctor Steve Toros asked the young strategist.

"It's an invitation to a tournament, inviting all registered Zoid fighters to attend the Grand Pre Tournament. Only select few are being allowed to enter, which means the Champ team, the Fluegel team, the Blitz team, the Lightning team, and several others are allowed to enter. Those that aren't allowed to enter is basically the Backdraft team," he read.

"Alright!" Bit Cloud jumped up and slammed a fist into his other palm. He shook his hand free of the momentary pain, hearing some comment from Leena Toros about being an idiot. "Looks like I get a rematch with Jack."

"Hold on," Jamie turned to face his friends. "This isn't just any ordinary tournament, it's an elimination match that spans for the whole week, you could get Harry as your opponent for all they care. And by the way this tournament works, we could get pared up against each other."

"What?" Brad Hunter interjected. "I didn't think the ZBC allowed such actions."

"They don't, but this is sanctioned by a bunch of investors that want to see how all Zoids will do against one another. The last Zoid standing wins bragging rights, 2,000 wong, free meals at Zaltar's Eatery, and factory sponsorship with access to new equipment," the young strategist continued while taking a seat next to Brad.

"Interesting, did it say when and where?" Leon asked as he walked into the room.

"Hey Leon!" Leena jumped up to greet her brother. "What brings you here?"

A smile graced his lips. "Just checking up on the family and all…"

"As you can see son, everyone's fine," Doctor Toros smiled in his cheerful tone of voice. He turned back to Jamie. "So where is the battle being held?"

Jamie looked over to the Doctor. "It's in New Central Station, and it's not too far from here."

"Alright then," Leon nodded. "I'll get Naomi and meet you there."

* * *

The New Central city bustled with people moving from place to place throughout the large city. Giant hangers decorated the east side of the town and Zoids were coming in by the hour to prepare for the tournament. Pilots were lined up in the New Central Station to register and get their time slots. Bit whistled while looking at the crowd. "Man oh man, I hope Liger and I win," he mused to himself.

"Fat chance of that happening," Leena smirked. "My Gunsniper and I are gonna take that victory."

He narrowed his eyes, the green and dark blue bandana folding lightly over his skin. "The Lightning team will be taking the victory, one way or another."

The two Blitz team members turned to regard the new arrival. "Jack!" was Bit's only response.

The mercenary had his arms crossed against his chest casually. "I'm here to win, and then I'm gonna take the prize and the gloating rights. Lightning Saix and I are more than ready to beat you again."

"Why you-!"

"Jack, I do believe we need to register now," Chris stated plainly as she tapped the taller mercenary on the shoulder.

He gave a slight nod, and to Bit he said, "See you on the battlefield."

The blonde haired Blitz team member growled. "Just you wait, Jack, I'll show you who's the best," he spoke low and to himself.

* * *

"Bring it down slowly," a maintenance worker ordered as one of the latest Zoids to arrive was lowering down off the transport.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the female pilot chided to herself. "I know what to do, I'm not an idiot…at least that's what they keep tellin' me."

Her long brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and fell to her shoulders; the rest in a braid. She wore a blue shirt that came down to just above her stomach and flashed the name of her team on the nametag above her left breast. Also on her left shoulder, she had two metal bars that reflected the light of the monitors. Denim shorts that looked as if they had once been a pair of jeans made themselves visible in the bright light. Her shining blue eyes poked out from behind the goggles once she lifted them from her eyes with one hand. She also donned a pair of black gloves that had the fingertips cut off of them.

She scanned across the data. "What is this, Pero, three Lightning Saix's here? And one with Tera's signature?" Her blue eyes narrowed as a smirk crossed her face. "Well hello, dolly."

"Yashana."

"Hum?" she glanced over and pressed a button next a monitor. A translucent image of a clean-cut man in a business suit appeared. "Wha' can I do for ya, Boss?"

"You'll never guess who I saw on the roster," he said in a serious tone.

The smile graced her red lipstick colored lips. "If it's Jack, I'm gonna love you so much."

"Then I guess you love me then," he smiled as well. "Hurry up and finish unloading X-1-5, then go and sign our team in."

"Yes sir," she pressed another button and the image disappeared. "Well, Jack… looks like I've found you."

* * *

Chris and Kelly strolled ahead of their partner and towards the registry office. Zoid pilots from all over the planet were in line, waiting to sign up, or just relaxing in some of the seats arranged over the room. Some had to weave in and out between different pilots just to get from one side of the building to the other. "Amazing, I never thought it would be such a big turn out."

"You said it," Jack changed his attention from all the people to the single male who was standing next to a screen with his two robots. Harry Champ gave the mercenary a quick look before returning back to the screen. "It seems that there are already one hundred some pilots here just for this competition. Some of these teams I don't ever recognize from memory."

"Hmm…" the mercenary made his way to the screen and scanned over the names. "Some of these I know, and then some of these I don't." He scanned further down. "Malcom?"

"Malcom? You mean they have a team?" Harry took a closer inspection. "Oh yes! This is my big chance! Gotta go, Jack!"

"Wait for us Harry!" the two robots, Benjamin and Sebastian, took off after their leader.

Jack didn't care to look after the three fleeing pilots; his attention was focused on the screen. _So, if Malcom Industries has a team now, it may mean that I could very well run into Mr. Malcom himself…_ the mercenary winced. _This could prove very bad or very interesting in deed_. As Jack rose and turned, he caught sight of the deadly brown-haired woman. "Oh no."


End file.
